Easy Come, Easy Go
by angel422
Summary: What happens when the guy who wants fifty thousand dollars from Jude doesn’t want to stop at that? What happens when he decides he wants more?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I have a strange feeling that since it was shown at the end of the season finale that the fifty thousand dollar black mail note will play a huge role in the next season so I decided to write one fan fiction that focuses a lot on that note. This story is more about Jude's problems instead of focusing on Tom's family or problems. Please R&R. Smiles. Angel422.

* * *

**

The alley was dark when I entered it, and I felt cold chills like small, frantic spiders crawling along my skin trying to devour me—trying to consume what little courage I had left. This was my fault—my problem. I had created this situation only because I had acted like an idiotic child—letting 'him' break me down to a simpering dunce when 'he' hadn't even seemed to be affected by the separation himself as if everything had all been a fluke—an act. My number one hit 'White Lines' now haunted me. Well, the hell with that. I was not a glass. I was not going to let myself be broken.

"Did you bring the money, Harrison?" A deep, male voice asked from behind me. I turned around to see him standing there—arms crossed across his chest in the universal gesture of defiance. I quirked a brow up at him before throwing him a pink duffel bag—watching it skid along the ground with a small, half smile. Yeah, pink. I was allowed some irony in this situation, right?

"Do you feel like a man yet? Terrorizing women just says so much about your overall level of testosterone." I said vehemently as he shook his head in amusement.

"You're not bitter are you, Jude?" He asked on a laugh as I felt the nausea of disgust rise along my intestines like a bad joy ride at an amusement park. I was just so angry. We stared at each other a minute as if we were both waiting for the other to make the next move.

"You've got the money. Just go. Please." I uttered finally as I started to back up out of the alley—using the shadows as protection as I moved. He just laughed at my haughty movements. He wasn't a big guy—wasn't much taller than Jamie to tell the truth, but greed can make people almost insane and that gives them remarkable strength.

"I don't know, Harrison. Fifty thousand just seems like such a tawdry amount now that you've finally climbed to the top of the feeding chain. I can't even walk into a music store without hearing your name whispered somewhere. The royalties flowing in must be amazing." He retorted as I stopped in mid-stride to stare at him in disbelief. I coughed as I threw him a scathing glare.

"Do you even know what it took to get that amount there out without it being noticed? Those aren't pennies in that bag, you moron. That's a pretty hefty chunk of change. There's no way I can do that again without getting caught if I already haven't been. At least with fifty thousand, I can laugh it off as teenage angst and say I bought a new platinum embossed guitar or something. Give me a break." I argued incessantly as the guy laughed. His eyes glinted as he suddenly stepped into the glow being put off by a nearby streetlamp. The glint made me shiver.

"I'm not saying I want more money _from _you, Harrison. No, I'm thinking that it will be much more profitable _selling_ you back to the studio for something way more than fifty thousand dollars." He stated simply as I just stood there in horror. There's no way he was getting at what I thought he was getting at. I laughed suddenly.

"That's absurd." I remarked bitingly as he began to approach me slowly. I backed up until my back met brick and then I turned to run.

"That wouldn't be wise, Harrison. I'm sure you've taken physics. You do realize that a bullet travels much faster than the human legs right?" He asked as I froze before slowly turning around—finding myself immediately face to face with the shiny barrel of a pistol. This wasn't happening. He wasn't being serious. He smiled.

"Fame changes the rules of the game. You ought to know that better than anyone, Jude Harrison. It's just a shame you didn't tell anyone else about this little meeting before today because now, I have leverage." He retorted before motioning with the gun for me to follow him. I grimly conceded. And he was wrong. I _had_ told someone about the meeting. I had left a message to a man stuck right now in Montana—closing up some family legal mess before heading back to Toronto. He had called Darius to let him know he was returning soon. He had never returned any of my messages, but still I had felt compelled to leave the most important message of my life right now on his cell phone. Huh, says a lot for me, right? What an idiot. Or maybe I had left the message on his phone because I had hoped he _wouldn't_ find it. Maybe I didn't care about my own welfare as much as I used to before mom and Tom left, before the house was sold, before Jamie became an elusive figment in my life because of Patsy. All I had left was my music and music can only take you so far without outside emotion—without the love that keeps the music from being empty. And you can only sing so many angry songs before people stop listening. I followed behind Barry throughout the dank space without argument—without so much as a misplaced twitching muscle wondering if the light that represented a missed call was still blinking on Tommy's phone—wondering if he'd ever find it—wondering why I even cared.

* * *

**_Tommy…_**

Tommy sat on the flight back to Toronto—staring at the blinking message light on his phone before dialing his voice mail, cursing when he couldn't get enough signal to listen to the messages. He switched to text message instead and started reading the texts he had missed over the past two months. One in particular caught his attention, and he felt his spine stiffen at its unspoken implication. _Been blackmailed—meeting with guy tonight to pay him off on pictures. Gotta go, Jude._ Tom looked at the date and time on the message and cursed again. It was for the night before. What was she talking about? What happened? Should he be worried? Of course, he was worried. The flight seemed endless now as he stared at his watch. He needed to get to Toronto. If only he were Super man. He could use the ability to fly right now. Instead, he just stared out the window—suddenly afraid of what he'd find when he landed back in Canada and returned to G Majors.


	2. Chapter 2

He led me to a dark apartment after blindfolding me for part of the trip as if afraid I'd get a message out to someone somehow telling that person where I was and how I had gotten there. Boy, the boy was demented.

"You've been watching way too many James Bonds movies. Should I listen for the theme song to start blaring over some hidden speakers?" I quipped as my kidnapper tripped me—making me fall to my knees on the rugged carpet beneath my feet. I grunted at the pain that shot through my kneecap as it struck. My madman just laughed.

"Are you done insulting me, Jude, because I find it puts an incredibly bitter taste in my mouth when you do it. Can I expect just a little compliance maybe?" He asked haltingly as he waved the butt of his gun. I squinted at the metal barrel from my kneeling position on the floor warily. I just shrugged.

"I find the abuse you keep dishing out at me insulting too. Have you ever thought of that?" I asked peevishly as he laughed before kneeling in front of me—lifting my chin up with the edge of his pistol until my eyes gazed directly into his. They were brown. I had to remember that when a sketch artist asked me later.

"My name's Ethan. I have a feeling you and I are going to get to know each other pretty well so we might as well put names with faces." Ethan hissed as I backed away from him. He smirked.

"Finally starting to see some sense come into that face of yours." He remarked as he glanced at the wary way I now perused him. I just frowned at him before motioning at my mouth.

"Have you ever thought it could be bad breath, Ethan? Ever heard of a Tic Tac, Big Red, Double Mint maybe?" I asked him in exasperation as Ethan growled.

"Do you want to die, Jude Harrison? Is that it? Do you even care?" He asked me in irritation as I threw him a long, scathing glance. Did I care? Of course, I did. But I wasn't going to cower either. I was done cowering for the men in my life. I wanted to be the strong, impenetrable one for once. Besides, I was stupid enough to let this guy have pictures of me by getting drunk. I was determined to make him regret every moment of this little heist of his.

"I don't know, Ethan. Do you want me to die?" I asked him sarcastically as Ethan looked over at me in amusement. I could see the fire that burned in his pupils, but I refused to be intimidated by it.

"You have spirit, Harrison. I like that. It'll be useful in the future when it's time to contact the studio. There's nothing I want more than to hear you scream right now." Ethan said on a laugh as I shuddered.

"You have an awful high view of yourself." I stated dryly as Ethan chuckled before walking over to the other side of the room to grab a nylon rope—still pointing the barrel of the gun at my head as he went.

"Oh, you have no idea, Jude. No idea at all." He said on a laugh before grabbing my wrists and ankles—tying them in hard, complicated knots before backing up to survey his work with appreciation.

"That'll do nicely, I think." He said with a quick snap of his fingers before sitting down across from me once again. I glared at him with murdering intent. I was betting on the hopes that he was not a rapist or a murderer. He didn't seem to be. He hesitated too much. I was pretty sure he was just greedy.

"A little kinky, aren't we?" I asked him sardonically as he lifted a brow up at my unwarranted comment. Then, he laughed.

"You constantly surprise me, Jude. It's intriguing and a little beguiling. But, still annoying as hell. Get ready to scream for the phone." He stated simply as he pulled a pillowcase off his bed before opening it up to reveal a very live, very ugly snake. I hated snakes—not because they were bad or anything, but because I just didn't like anything other than myself that ate meat as part of its food chain. It gave me the willies. Something told me things were about to change for me. Fast.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Tommy…_**

Tommy sped to the studio after the plane landed—irritating the hell out of the cab driver as he went—begging for him to go faster despite the speed limit laws. The guy refused until Tommy flashed a hundred dollar bill. After that, it took less than ten minutes to make it to G Majors. Amazing what money could do. Sadie looked up at him in surprise as he practically slammed through the door—perusing the quiet interior curiously.

"Tommy…" Sadie began with a small smile as Tommy planted his hands on the desk in front of her—interrupting whatever sentence she had been about to utter.

"Where's Jude?" Tommy asked as Sadie shrugged before smiling again.

"She's not here. There's no telling these days. She probably crashed over at Jamie's or went to the old apartment to crash. She's been like a gypsy these days, especially since the house was sold and we moved out into our own apartment. And, by the way, welcome home, Tom. If you're all that interested." Sadie remarked with an arrogant flip of her hair as she shook her head at Tommy's abrupt behavior. Tommy just looked at her a moment before grabbing her by the shoulders.

"You haven't seen her at all? What's wrong with all of you? Why haven't you started looking for her?" Tommy asked in agitation as Sadie gazed at him as if he had grown two very ugly heads. She peeled his arms off her shoulders.

"Uh…You've been gone Tommy. It's not unusual for Jude to disappear for days at a time. Actually, Darius has gotten to where he even encourages it. Her music when she returns is brilliant. So could you please just breathe and back away from the desk." Sadie commented as Tommy took out his phone, flipped it open, and handed it to Sadie ceremoniously. That got her attention.

"What?" She asked as she read it—looking up at Tommy suddenly with fear in her eyes as she looked around the studio readily.

"Something tells me we need to rally the troops." Tommy said sullenly as Sadie nodded before picking up the phone to call Darius and to get the rest of the crew. Something was wrong. Even Tommy could smell it in the air. What a welcome home.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: Awww, you guys truly humble me. Really you do. I read your reviews and then I have to sit a moment and pray that I can live up to the expectations. It truly makes me a better writer because it makes me stretch myself more--looking for all sorts of different angles. I truly love you guys! And I am glad that you like the story. Here's the new day of installments. Hope you enjoy it because I truly enjoy you guys so much. And who doesn't love a little drama (lol). Somehow, I can see the producers of IS going as far as having Jude kidnapped. Mostly because they've already sent Tommy to Montana and who knows why. And now they've had Jude blackmailed for money and they sent her mother away. I so didn't see that coming especially after the birthday episode where her and Sadie went to that restaurant and looked so happy. And look where they've went with Degrassi. I just don't put anything past them (laugh out loud). Or maybe I'm just hoping that something like that will happen...hmmmm. I'm such a drama queen. Smiles. Please R&R.

* * *

_****_Jude…_**

Ethan laughed as he held the squirming reptile against his body. I just shuddered.

"Meet Hercules." Ethan stated simply as he held the snake out to me. I just cringed. It was nothing more than a simple ball python and still I shied away. What a loser I was.

"You know, most people like to sleep with cuddly little puppies or something furry like a teddy bear. Do you need a teddy bear, Ethan? I think I might even actually have one at home you could borrow?" I remarked sardonically as Ethan chuckled.

"Not afraid are you, Jude? These kind are really quite harmless. Beautiful, isn't he?' Ethan asked as he reached for the cell phone on his bedside table. The flashing display on the metal object reminded me suddenly that I still had mine on me. Damn, if only I could get to it. Ethan flipped his magnetic red cell phone open and dialed without even glancing at me, and I knew then that he was calling the studio. I watched warily as he let the snake glide closer to me as he listened to the rings on the other end. I almost whimpered as I felt the cold body touch me gently. Anything cold blooded is _not_ normal. Someone must have picked up the phone because Ethan smiled. Covering the receiver, he muffled his voice as he talked.

"I'm looking for Darius. Is he available?" Ethan asked as whoever it was put him on hold. A minute later and Ethan had a huge scowl on his face. He must have been told that Darius was busy. Ethan swore as his knuckles tightened around the phone.

"Tell him I have Jude Harrison, and I want to speak to him _now_!" Ethan roared as I just eyed the reptilian demon whose tongue kept flickering near my toes. Most hard rockers ate the heads off these things. Look at Ozzie Osbourne. Why couldn't I stand just having it near me? I mean, look at Britney Spears. She even went on stage with one wrapped around her neck. Ugghhhh! Ethan's sudden grunt made me look up.

"Well, finally interested in talking to me, huh?" Ethan asked as Darius, I assume, said something loud into the phone that sounded more than just a little foul. I could just imagine his angry scowl right now. Ethan laughed, and I clenched my teeth. I should have just given those damn pictures to the press myself. Did I care that much about my reputation?

"I want half a million dollars and I'll release her." Ethan proclaimed as I just looked over at him in shock. He had to have his head screwed on backwards to think I was worth that much. Darius said something and Ethan shrugged.

"You want to know if she's here? Fine." He muttered as he held the phone out to me.

"Darius…" I began as Ethan smiled before placing the snake in my lap. I couldn't help it. I screamed freakin' bloody murder. Ethan chuckled as Darius yelled from the other end of the line. Someone else in the background started swearing too, and I could have sworn it was Tommy. Was he home already? Why now? I hated that he was seeing me in this position. Ethan lifted off the snake, and I breathed a sigh of relief as he cradled it.

"There. You got my scream. Could you just please put that damn thing up now?" I hissed at Ethan as he threw me an exasperated look before turning back to his cell.

"Half a million, no less." He stated matter-of-factly before hanging up the phone. He smiled at me before placing the reptile back into its pillowcase before carrying it over to a cage in the corner of the room. Thank God.

"You're going to make me a very rich man, Jude Harrison." Ethan remarked with a whimsical smile as I just shook my head slowly.

"Wonderful. Really, I am _so_ happy for you." I replied sarcastically as he sat down across from me again. I saw the look that entered his eyes, and I almost puked.

"You're a live wire, Jude. How exciting that must be? Is that why your producer is back?" He asked on a laugh as I rolled my eyes—struggling at the restraints on my wrists angrily. Ethan cocked a brow before standing up, taking a cloth, and tying it around my mouth soundly.

"So you can't scream." He explained quickly before grabbing his keys and exiting the apartment. Now would be a good time for me to go for that cell phone.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Tommy…_**

Tommy's heart beat erratically as he looked over the group's heads to peer into Darius's solemn face. The alarm had been sounded at the studio that something might be wrong with Jude, and Darius had immediately called a staff meeting—using the opportunity to question everyone as to where they might have last seen Jude. They hadn't gotten far into the questioning when the meeting had been interrupted by a phone call.

Jude's scream still emanated throughout the room like an eerie echo, and Tom had felt his heart drop literally to his toes. He had never wanted to murder someone more in his life. Sadie's face was pasty white as she lifted her cell phone to call Stewart Harrison, and the rest of the crew just hadn't found it in them to speak as of yet. Darius shook his head.

"We don't have half a million dollars to spare. The company might be worth more than that, but it's just not possible to do that right now without damaging the studio." Darius stated simply as he began to pace. He was good at that—pacing. Tommy just sat down heavily in the chair he had vacated when Jude screamed.

"I have that much money." Tom said quietly as everyone turned toward him, not so much in surprise, as just startled shock. Tom shrugged.

"When he contacts you again, tell him you have the money, D. It's not a question of cost anymore." Tommy reiterated as Sadie began to sob. The situation had just turned from grim to grave in just a matter of hours. That scream. Nobody could get over that scream.

Sadie was sobbing as she spoke into her phone, and Jamie eventually had to leave the room in order to lose what appeared to be the contents of his stomach. It was different from their end of the bargain. They weren't privy to what was going on in that dank apartment. They weren't privy as to what had caused that scream. Tommy's cell phone vibrated and he looked down at it dismissively—still trying to control the unsteady beat of his heart only to feel it stop altogether at the number displayed there. It was Jude's.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Jude…_**

I fought frantically with the ropes on my wrists—causing my gums to bleed slightly as I bit at them. I needed to get free before he returned and I didn't know how much time I had until that fated moment. Looking around frantically, I noticed a pocketknife hanging off the side of Ethan's desk and I lunged for it only to gasp when a pain shot through my side. The idiot had tied me to a post on the bottom of his sofa, and I couldn't lift it up to get myself free. Shit! Squirming, I pulled as hard as I could—cheering silently in my head as I felt the couch give way—moving with me slowly as I edged toward the desk. Just a little more….

There! I kicked the desk—hard—and watched with unadulterated glee as the knife shook vigorously from side to side before finally flying off the edge of the wood straight at my foot. I moved the appendage just in time to save it from a bad cut. Sweet Holy Mother gospel of Jesus! Like I needed to leave a parting gift for the guy or something. Working the gag out of my mouth, I leaned over and picked up the handle of the knife with my teeth—praying as hard as I could that I wouldn't cut anything that wasn't supposed to be cut as I sawed slowly at the ropes on my wrists. I was definitely going to have to remember how I did this for the next talent competition that came into my life. Cutting with my mouth. Wow! It brought to mind that whole stick your lipstick into your boob and apply it to your face bit from that movie The Breakfast Club. Classic, I know. I sighed with relief as the fibers finally tore apart on the strips he had tied around my arm, and I worked my wrists free as it loosened enough to slide off. Yes!

The rest was easy after that. All I had to do was cut the strips off my ankles before pulling out my cell phone. I bit my lip to keep from crying out as I thanked the fates that the battery wasn't dead before flipping it open and dialing frantically. The first number I tried was busy so I tried another—cursing the air as I realized Sadie was probably phoning the entire family. I needed to reach someone, and I eyed the number warily as I saw Tom's name pop into my display window. What choice did I have? I pressed the send button quickly—placing the phone up against my ear as I paced—glancing at the bolted door with ire. He had locked me in with a lock that locked from the outside, and I didn't have a key. Someone picked up the phone on the third ring as I walked over to the window hoping to find a fire escape. The only thing I saw was a neon sign flashing an announcement about erotic dancers. Where the hell was I?

"Hello?" A voice asked hesitantly and I gasped.

"Tom?" I stated on a maniacal laugh—just glad that I finally had someone—anyone on the line. I could hear him breathing heavily from the other line as he knocked over what sounded like a chair.

"Jesus Jude! Where are you?" Tommy asked loudly as I heard several people yelling in the background when they heard him say my name. I just winced.

"I don't know, Tom." I answered honestly as I walked around the room trying to look out windows that had been boarded firmly shut. Damn it! I couldn't get out of here.

"Jude…Do you see anything outside?" Tommy asked quietly as I just let my shoulders sag in defeat.

"He had me tied up, Tom, and I managed to get loose from that, but the door is locked from the outside and all of the windows are boarded up except for one that looks out over an alley. I'm about five stories up and the window's too small to climb out of." I stated on a shaky breath as Tommy groaned from the other end. A rattle at the door had me turning quickly.

"I think he's back." I whispered as I started to hang up only to hear Tommy yell.

"Don't hang up, Jude. Hide the phone—anywhere. Do you hear me? Keep me on the line and try to get clues out of the guy as to where you might be. I'm running out to my car now. Hide the phone, Jude, and keep him talking." Tommy uttered frantically as I whispered 'okay' before hiding the phone under the couch where he had had me tied up before. I stiffened as the door started to creak open. I couldn't put the restraints back on. He was going to be angry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey you guys! I am just so touched that you like my little drama. I wanted something that would just cause the heart to race, and I am enjoying writing the tension. I hope that you guys keep tuning in and reviewing. You're seriously the best. Please R&R. Smiles. Angel422.

* * *

**

I wanted to hide as the door creaked open, especially knowing that Tommy was listening now over the phone lines. I didn't want Ethan to give me anymore excuses to scream, but I stood stoically instead—facing the hidden demons that were about to assault me head on. I smiled winsomely as Ethan stuck his head around the corner, only to freeze in disgusted surprise as he caught sight of me. I just shrugged.

"You should have taken boy scouts when you were a boy, Ethan. It might have taught you how to tie a decent knot." I stated sarcastically as Ethan scowled before setting down a bag of what looked like a minimal amount of groceries.

"You're really trying my patience, Harrison. I read the tabloids, you know. No wonder your mother left." He stated on a small, cruel smile as I felt my face go numb with rigid anger. How could he have mentioned that? How could he have thrown that into my face? I was livid.

"Oh, I'm just getting started bugging the hell out of you, Ethan." I grumbled on a small growl as he backed me up against the wall suddenly.

"Are you, Jude? Are you sure you want to?" Ethan asked only inches away from my face. I turned my head away as he laughed before edging away from me back over to the kitchen counter—walking backwards so as not to have his back facing towards me. Hah, he was more afraid of me than he was willing to admit. My stomach growled despite my attempts to stop it. Ethan raised a brow at me.

"Not hungry are you, Jude?" He asked whimsically as I just glared at him. I hated that I had to depend on him for something—anything at all. I didn't nod. I just backed away toward the couch where I sat down slowly—avoiding the spot where I knew the phone was hidden.

"Are you just going to watch me eat then?" Ethan asked on a chuckle as I avoided his piercing gaze—focusing on the thought that Tommy was on his way. I had to find out where I was. I had to.

"Bite me, snake boy!" I bit out as I finally looked up at him. He just shrugged as he pulled out the stuff to make sandwiches. I took a deep breath.

"Lived here long?" I asked him quietly, and I could have sworn I heard Tommy mutter "that's my girl' from down below my feet. Ugghhhh! I wasn't anyone's girl. Ethan glanced up curiously. I smiled quickly to cover up the fact that I had been almost whispering at my feet.

"Maybe." He answered vaguely as I sighed—looking around the room slowly for any ideas on how to get him to let something slip. My eyes landed on a picture of him with a young girl with what looked like a few dilapidated houses and an old Chinese restaurant behind them. Could we be in the Red Light district—you know the parts of every town where you pretty much know not to walk after dark. Ethan—you idiot!

"You like Chinese Food?" I asked him suddenly as I watched him look up at me with narrowed eyes.

"Why would you ask me that?" He growled back at me as I just shrugged.

"I was just going to say that if you do, I know of a great place called the Chinese Gardens." I stated loudly hoping that the name of the place would register to Tommy. Obviously it did because I could hear his tires screeching over the phone and I stomped my foot on the floor to cover up the sound as Ethan suddenly approached me stealthily.

"What kind of game are you playing, Jude Harrison? Because I can play games too, you know. Do you want to see what kind of games I can play?" He asked me with an evil laugh as I cringed. The look in his eye was actually starting to scare me now. Had I gone too far?


	8. Chapter 8

**_Tommy…_**

Tommy drove slowly through Toronto listening intently to the earpiece he had fastened to his ear as he drove. He needed more clues from Jude. He knew of three Chinese restaurants by that name in Toronto and two of them were near apartment complexes. Damn it! He could hear muffled noises over the line, and he struggled to make out what Jude was saying…something about erotic dancers. What the hell? So she was near a Chinese restaurant and a place of disputable reputation. It began to click slowly into place in his mind, and he picked up the cell phone he had borrowed from Darius to check in with the studio and with the police—telling them what he had so far. Something crashed on the line that was connected to Jude and Tommy's heart stopped.

_"Come on now, Jude. You seemed awful eager to make me angry before. What's stopping you now?" The guy, Ethan it seemed, said in a sarcastic tone as Jude suddenly yelped._

Tommy gripped the steering wheel—hard—as he listened for anything from Jude that would let him know she was okay. Anything at all. Damn it, Jude! Where are you?

_"It's like usurping the devil, Ethan. I promise I burn. Don't even think about stepping any closer!" Jude yelled as the room grew quiet again._

What was going on over there? Jesus! Tommy was going mad. He sped through the streets—heading straight for the older part of town—taking turns as if he were on a racetrack. He had to get to that location. He needed to get her out of there. Now!

_"What are you doing, Jude? Trying to prove something here because I know you for the whore you are. Remember the pictures, Jude? Or do you want me to refresh your memory?" Ethan asked on a chuckle. _

Pictures? What pictures? Tommy felt sweat beading along his forehead as he strained his hearing while trying not to crash into the cars in front of him. He honked his horn impatiently. God, what were all these people doing? Sight seeing.

_"You're an asshole, Ethan." Jude stated wearily as Ethan just chuckled again._

_"Oh you have no idea. No idea whatsoever." Ethan replied as Jude yelped again._

That did it! Tom screeched into the parking lot of the Chinese Garden in the older part of town, tearing out of his vehicle as he glanced around him at the two sets of apartment complexes on each side—shaking his head as he realized he was going to have to search both. Adjusting the earpiece, he ran quickly into the first before beginning to open doors. Jude had said something about a strange lock that bolted on the outside. He needed to find that lock.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Jude…_**

I screeched as Ethan approached me again—waving the pocketknife at his face as he closed in on me. I eyed the gun that was sitting between us on the bed warily as he looked down at it at the same time. He was not touching me! Absolutely no way, nuh uh, I don't think so! It was just pure luck I had remembered the knife when he had backed me up against the wall earlier. He now sported a nice little souvenir from me across his arm, and as I watched it bleed, I couldn't help but hope it would leave a scar—an ugly, nasty reminder of how he shouldn't ever consider messing with me again.

"Back off, Ethan." I shouted as he laughed before lunging for the bed. I anticipated his movements and managed to wrap my hands around the handle of the pistol just before he landed next to it. Jerking it up, I held it waveringly toward his face as I tried not to panic. I wonder what he would do if he knew I had no idea how to even use the thing. I needed to make a mental note to myself reminding me to learn once I got out of this place. Ethan didn't seem to notice my hesitation as he backed away with a cold, calculating look glinting from his eyes.

"The roles are reversed now, aren't they Ethan? Care to share with me any deep, personal issues before I send you straight to hell where you belong?" I asked him scathingly as we circled each other in the diminutive living room. He just smirked at me.

"You don't have the guts to do anything, Jude, I can see your hand shaking for God's sake." Ethan mused as I tried to steady my arm before cocking the gun experimentally only to smile when I heard something click into place. That had to be good right?

"Just hand me back the gun, Jude. Before you hurt yourself." Ethan cooed soothingly as I rolled my eyes up at him. Yeah, right. How stupid did he think I was?

"Believe it or not, despite my blonde hair roots, I still own most of my brain cells, Ethan. Go bark that message somewhere else." I replied haughtily as I pressed a finger up against the metal trigger. Ethan watched me nervously as I moved. The fact that I was shaking actually made me more dangerous for him because he couldn't be sure if my finger would slip. God, where was Tommy? And why did it matter? I had things under control, right? Ethan moved and I jerked involuntarily as he ducked as if afraid I'd shoot him on accident. I just laughed crazily.

"Not afraid, are you Ethan?" I asked him sardonically as he glared at me from the floor.

"You'll pay for this, Jude." Ethan growled as I heard the sound of footsteps outside the apartment door. I felt my heart jump into my throat. Could it be?

"Jude!" I heard Tommy yell suddenly from outside as I almost weeped from relief. The door jiggled and I looked at it expectantly. Ethan took that split moment of distraction to lunge at me quickly, knocking me to the floor as I fought desperately for the gun—grasping its handle just as it slipped out of my reach. There I had it.

I felt Ethan bite my shoulder and I screamed as I kicked at him. God, he had to let me go! He dug his nails into my back and I screamed again as I heard Tommy kick frantically at the door. I was not going to let Ethan win! I refused. Grasping the gun firmly, I turned around—flopping onto my back as I kicked up at him furiously. I caught him in the stomach and he grunted. I kicked again as he managed to grab my arms—pulling at it as he tried to get me to release the pistol. The door started to splinter as we fought. And then the gun went off.


	10. Chapter 10

I had my eyes closed so tightly I couldn't tell what was going on as wood fell around me into the room. I didn't feel pain. That was good, right.

"Jude…Jude? Are you alright? Open your eyes." Tommy commanded me insistently. I cracked an eyelid open carefully—afraid of what I'd find once I sat up. Tommy's eyes searched mine frantically as I finally looked directly into his gaze.

"What happened?" I asked almost on a whisper as a growl met my question.

"You shot me that's what happened!" A voice yelled as I sat up to find Ethan sitting against the wall of the room holding his arm. Tom glared at him menacingly as sirens sounded in the distance. He grabbed for the pistol.

"I suggest you shut your mouth or I will finish it for her. Trust me, I have much better aim." Tommy stated in a low tone as he glanced back over at me. I couldn't even look him directly in the eye. I hadn't seen him in months and now here he was rescuing me. I didn't want that no matter how much I was grateful for that. He ran his hand up the side of my face.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly as I let him touch me only for a second.

"I'm fine." I answered carefully as the room suddenly flooded with uniformed officers. I looked over at Ethan almost sadly.

"Why did you do all this?" I asked him almost on a whisper. I couldn't understand what had caused the anger in him. He didn't seem like a generally violent person. I even felt like I would have liked him under different circumstances. My eyes fell on the picture of him with the young girl that I had seen earlier. His gaze followed mine as the police bent down to hand-cuff him.

"She's my sister." He whispered quietly as I looked back over into his face. I knew there was more to it than that.

"Why?' I asked again as the police got ready to haul him off.

"Because she's in the hospital right now dying of cancer and I can't afford the treatments that could save her." He answered in torment as I felt my heart break. The police pulled him away then, and I winced at the idea that this could have all been avoided if Ethan had just asked for help. But he seemed determined to do it the hard way as if he held a grudge against those who had money. Maybe he did. I jumped up with a wince at the soreness in my muscles. The wrestling match between us had done some damage.

"What's her name?" I called out as Ethan yelped when a paramedic came up to him in the hall. He looked up at me angrily.

"It's Rebecca." He answered bitterly as if he was furious at the world for what was happening to her. Maybe it was enough to drive a person insane—to make them greedy especially since he didn't seem to have any parents. He was probably a little older than Sadie. Tom touched my shoulder and I jumped—startled out of my thoughts.

"We should go." He murmured as I nodded before following him out the door and down the stairs. Ethan was right. Fame changed things. It made you a target for bitter people—for those who had _real_ problems. It made mine pale in comparison. I glanced back at him one more time as I followed Tommy. I had a feeling this was going to change me because I already felt different. Songs started writing themselves suddenly in my head. Now the question was—was Tommy here to stay?


	11. Chapter 11

"You're awful quiet, Jude." Tommy said in a low tone as I climbed into his Viper. I didn't know what to say to him. I just kept envisioning the blood pouring out of Ethan's arms and the hurt in his eyes when the police carted him away. My heart hurt.

"I'm fine." I whispered as he reached out and took my hand in his. The touch was soothing despite the fact that I felt angry at him for leaving.

"Are you here to stay?" I asked him quietly as he perused me from where he sat.

"I'm here to stay." He confirmed as I stared out my window even harder—lost in my own thoughts. The day suddenly felt chilly to me. Tom reached over into his back seat as he stopped at a STOP sign to grab his leather jacket before handing it to me. I pulled it around me quickly—inclining my head to let him know I appreciated it. He just shrugged.

"How did you get yourself into that mess?" Tommy asked as I just stared at my clenched hands suddenly. I didn't know if I wanted to answer that question, and I didn't like that he seemed upset about it all.

"Because I let my emotions out rule my brain. I let the fact that you left make me act stupid—like a darn child. It was a mistake. We all make them, Tom. It just seems those mistakes become larger as you become more famous. I was stupid. Enough said." I answered vaguely as he turned down a street heading toward the studio. I didn't want to be here right now. The events of the past two days had drained me.

"I'm sorry you had to come back to something like that." I stated simply as he glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"We all have our problems, Jude. You would have gotten yourself out of it, I think. You looked like you had things pretty well in control when I got there." He replied evenly as I just shrugged. I don't know. Maybe I had. A building caught my eye, and I grabbed his arms suddenly.

"Stop!" I yelled as Tommy hit the brakes suddenly throwing me a look that said '_this had better be good.'_ Then he looked over to see what I was staring at and he grew quiet. We were sitting in front of the hospital.

"Just stop." I whispered this time as he nodded thoughtfully—not even considering questioning me as he pulled into the visitor parking lot. My curiosity was just getting the better of me. I couldn't help it. Climbing out of the Viper, I started walking—not even glancing behind me to see if Tommy was following until I entered a large main area with a pristine collection of plants and a fancy wooden desk. I made my way over to the desk.

"I'm looking for a little girl named Rebecca. I think she might be a cancer patient here." I asked the lady behind it uncertainly as she peered up at me from underneath a pair of horn-rimmed glasses.

"She'd be in the Pediatric Ward if she were. That's the third floor. You can try there." She answered in a bored tone as I thanked her and headed toward the elevator. Tommy grabbed me by the arm as he followed me into the space.

"How do you think this is going to help anything, Jude?" He asked me quietly as I just looked down at where his arm held me. He instantly let go.

"I need to do this." I stated frankly as he shook his head as the doors closed in front of us.


	12. Chapter 12

There's a turning point in everyone's lives where something dramatic happens to wake you up—to startle you into instant reality—something that makes you focus more on what's going on around you rather than what's happening to you. This was my moment—my turning point.

"You're asking for trouble, Jude." Tommy stated quietly as the elevator doors closed in front of us. I just swore under my breath. What right did he have to give me advice?

"Go to hell, Quincy. You've been gone all this time and you finally show back up when I suddenly find myself involved in something beyond my control at this point and you want to give me advice. I find that hard to swallow, Tom." I retorted in a low tone as Tommy leaned against the back of the elevator with his arms crossed across his chest.

"So two days with a mad man has suddenly turned you into Mother Teresa, Jude. Now, _that_ is something I find hard to swallow." Tommy replied back as I glanced over at him pointedly before leaning back against the opposite side of the lift—pressing the 'stop' button on the control panel as I did. The elevator halted as Tom lifted a brow in surprise.

"You know what, Tom, let's face this issue now before it becomes a bigger one when we return to the studio especially if you're here to stay. Three months in hell trying to figure out why my best friend just suddenly up and left without any explanation whatsoever—leaving me wondering if he was even alright, if he was doing okay while breaking my heart at the same time does a lot toward changing your personality Tom. Add dirty pictures and a kidnapping to boot on top of that as icing on the cake and then you have more than just Mother Teresa, Tom, you have the friggin' pope." I yelled at him fiercely before reaching out and starting the elevator again. Tom reached out and stopped it once more before grabbing me by the arm and pulling me toward him. I fought him—leaving the space between us instead. Tom sighed.

"I'm sorry, Jude." He stated simply as I pulled the button on the elevator. I didn't want an apology. I still hadn't processed the fact that he was back yet. He sighed as the lift continued up before finally opening.

"Why did you leave the message that you were in trouble on my phone, Jude, if you really have that much of a problem with me?" Tommy asked as I just looked over at him suddenly before shaking my head.

"That's a good question, Tom." I replied as I made my way over to the desk in pediatrics. The woman behind it looked up in surprise. I could tell she recognized who I was.

"Do you have a patient by the name of Rebecca here?" I asked quietly as the lady glanced in startled shock from me to Tommy and then back again. She nodded.

"A few by that name." She finally responded as I sighed. Just what I needed—more than one child by that name.

"The one I'm looking for has a brother by the name of Ethan." I remarked quickly as the woman perused me a moment before reaching over and grabbing a chart.

"She's here. Are you interested in seeing her? Is this some kind of publicity thing because it has to be approved by the hospital administration if it is?" The woman asked warily as I shook my head.

"No, I'm just here as a friend." I replied almost on a whisper as the woman nodded before giving me the room number. I brushed past Tommy as I headed in that general direction.

"You should try out a hospital bed, Tom. God knows, I'd love to put you in one right now." I commented as I brushed by him. Tom shook his head, and I missed his sudden smile as I walked by. He knew how stubborn I could be.


End file.
